


i put my heart in your hands

by smugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, aaron trying to make robert smile, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugden/pseuds/smugden
Summary: “Not again, Aaron. You lost, accept it.”

  “Never!”Aaron pointed at Robert, hand hitting the desk before he repeated.”Knock, knock!”

  “No more jokes, please.”

  After failing to make Robert smile using stupid jokes, Aaron uses a three worded trick that never fails to work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, silly and not my best work but i hope at least one person likes it, let me know if you do.

 [[x]](http://justleavemebreathless.tumblr.com/post/151797269926)

* * *

 

 

“ **Knock, knock.”**

 

Robert huffed in exasperation, crossing his arms over his chest. “Not again, Aaron. You lost, accept it.”

 

“Never!”Aaron pointed at Robert, hand hitting the desk before he repeated.”Knock, knock!”

 

“No more jokes, please.”

 

Aaron pouted, looking over at the tall blonde with the expression that Robert couldn’t resist.

 

He had been trying to make the other man smile for the last half hour, and he was becoming frustrated that he hadn't even managed to get a smirk.

 

Robert sighed, giving in when Aaron gave him the kicked puppy look.”Who’s there?”

 

“Figs.”

 

Robert sighed, rubbing his temple.“Figs who?”

 

Aaron smirked, eyebrows raising as he tried to stop his laughter.”Figs the doorbell, it’s broken!”

 

Aaron chuckled at his own joke, but Robert didn't even grin. Instead, he just rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple at the bad joke.

 

“That was rubbish, Aaron; you clearly got that from your phone.”Robert said with no expression, trying not to roll his eyes again.”I seriously thought that you had better than that with all the time you spend with Adam.”

 

Aaron tossed a crumpled up piece of paper over to Robert, grumbling in annoyance.”Shut up; you’re just too serious.”

 

“ _You_ are calling _me_ too serious?”Robert jeered with a glint in his eyes.”Now that’s gotta make me smile but, for now, no smile for you.”

 

When Aaron glared at him, Robert raised an eyebrow, amused at how easily he was winning, and he bit his lip, stopping himself from laughing.

 

Teasing his boyfriend was, in his mind, one of the greatest things ever because he knew how much of a sore loser the Aaron was.

 

Aaron scowled at Robert before he slumped back into his desk chair, glowering at the man across from him who was at his own work surface, feet propped up on the desk.

 

“Oh, alert the media!”Robert drawled with a smug expression, cocking his head, toying with his pen.”Is Aaron Dingle giving up?”

 

Aaron glared up at him; he had thought of almost everything to make his lover smile, and nothing had worked. He bit his lip, silent for a few seconds, fingers drumming against the table as his gaze flickered between his work and Robert.

 

The blonde sat comfortably, signature glint in his eyes but, like before, there was no smile.

 

_Smarmy git._

 

Then, just when Robert started to think that he had won, the brunette got up from his chair, almost knocking it over in the process. He moved around his desk and stormed over to Robert’s side of the portacabin.

 

“Sit up.”

 

Robert raised his eyebrows in both exhaustion and a suggestive manner.”Aaron, it’s not going to work but, if you’re up for it, i’m sure Adam won’t be back for another-”

 

Aaron leant forward, hands on the desk and he demanded.

 

”Sit up.”

 

Groaning in protest, Robert reluctantly did as he was told and sat up, rolling his chair forward so that he was at eye level with Aaron.

 

The shorter man scooted closer to him, sitting on the desk, making sure that he was gazing into Robert’s eyes.

 

The older man opened his mouth to say something, but Aaron cupped a hand over Robert’s mouth.

 

“Shut up, or you’ll be sleeping on the sofa. Got it?”

 

Eyes wide with panic, Robert quickly nodded obediently and Aaron let his hand fall by his side again.

 

The brunette cupped his face and made sure that Robert was looking at him. Shivers ran down Robert's spine at the mere touch and but he cleared his throat, composing himself.

 

Scooting as close as he could, Aaron let his eyes meet Robert’s, and he gave his lover the most adoring smile he could.

 

Then he said the words that made his own heart race, the words that he always whispered to Robert when the blonde fell asleep, the words that Aaron never tired of saying.

 

“I love ya, Robert.”

 

Not even a second later, without Robert realising it, his lips curved up into a wide smile.

 

Aaron stared back at him for a long time, forgetting about his challenge for a second, before he remembered and smirked to himself.

 

“Yes!” Aaron grinned, patting Robert’s shoulder.

 

Robert tried to compose himself, but the smile wouldn't disappear, and it was the most beautiful thing that Aaron had ever seen. Robert’s eyes lit up, and he beamed with happiness as he stared at the younger man.

 

Not even two months ago Aaron couldn’t say it because he feared being hurt, but now the younger man said it knowing that Robert felt the same.

 

There was no fear.

 

“Fine.”Robert forced a huff, but the smile failed him.”You win. Now, c’mere, Adam will be back soon.”

 

Robert made grabby hands at the younger man, fingers curling into Aaron’s hoodie before he reached up and claimed his mouth.

 

Aaron smiled into the kiss, hands on Robert’s shoulders.

 

As Robert broke away for air, the three words, his favourite words, fell from his lips.

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
